forsakenworldmobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
Equipment Quality Equipment is divided into several categories based on quality: · Excellent (Green) · Superior (Blue) · Epic (Purple) · Legendary (Orange) Excellent: Earned by killing monsters in the world as well as in Dungeons. These are good for new players and can also be used to improve to your Artifacts later in the game. Superior: Earned by killing monsters in Hard or Heroic Dungeons as well as by killing Wild Bosses. This is the typical equipment most players will use. Epic: Earned by killing monsters in Hard or Heroic Dungeons or by killing Hell Dungeon Bosses. Wild monsters also have a chance to drop Epic equipment. Legendary: This truly awesome equipment can be earned in special Events of Dungeons. Equipment Classification 1. Weapons are classified as swords, daggers, scepters, staves and crosses. They can increase your character’s attack power. 2. Armor is classified as headgear, pauldrons, torso armor, bracers, belts, pants and footwear. · Headgear: Enhances your character’s magic and attack. · Pauldrons: Enhances your character’s evasion and attack. · Bracers: Enhances your character’s accuracy and attack. · Torso armor, pants, belts and footwear all enhance your character’s HP and defense. 3. Jewelry is available as necklaces and rings. · Necklace: Enhances your character’s magic, accuracy and attack. · Ring: Enhances your character’s magic, evasion and defense. 4. Artifact: Enhances your character’s HP, magic, attack and defense. 5. Wing: Enhance your character’s HP, magic, attack and defense. Equipment Level 1. Your character’s level must be equivalent to or higher than the level of the equipment you want to wear. 2. The higher the level of a piece of equipment, the higher its basic and attached attributes will be. Equipment Attribute Common equipment has three types of attributes: basic attributes, attached attributes and gems attributes. Set equipment also includes set attributes. For example, one piece of Echo Set equipment can add 50 accuracy, 150 attack and 4500 HP. Set equipment can be earned from Dungeons or Daily Events. Attached Attribute 1. Equipment also has attached attributes. If the equipment quality is higher, it will have more and better attached attributes. 2. Attached attributes include HP, magic, attack, defense, critical, critical damage, critical dodge, critical defense, all attribute attack, attribute defense, attribute proficiency, attribute resistance, chance of HP absorption, chance of MP absorption, chance of MP drain and more. Weapons, headgear, necklaces, pauldrons and bracers can have attack as an attached attribute, where as torso armor, pants, belts, footwear and rings can have defense as an attached attribute. Upgrading Equipment 1. Equipment Enhance: Enhances basic attributes. 2. Equipment Recharge: Enhances attached attribute number. 3. Gem Embed: Embed gems to enhance attributes. 4. Equipment Polish: Polish attached attributes to improve them. 5. Gear Set Transfer: Transfer set attributes to other devices. Equipment Enhance |Enhancing equipment requires enhancement material. Level 1 to level 6 require Astral Fragments, Level 7 to level 12 require Astral Crystals, and level 13 to level 20 require Astral Essence. Enhancement material can be purchased in the Shop or obtained from Daily Events. 1. Enhancing equipment has a success rate. The higher the enhancement level, the lower the chances of success. 2. Enhancing equipment has an enhancement limit. The higher the equipment level, the higher the enhancement limit. 3. Assistants can be enhanced. Equipment Recharge 1. Every equipment can only be recharge once , regardless of whether or not the procedure was successful. 2. After recharging equipment, your character will get a brand new attached attribute. 3. When recharging, you can use Lucky Stones to increase your success rate by 30%. Lucky Stones can be purchased in the Shop or obtained from Daily Events. Equipment Polish 1. Polishing requires Reforging Stones. 2. Only one attached attribute per piece of equipment may be polished. Equipment Star Rating Upgrade 1. Equipment star rating upgrade will be unlocked when equipment is enhanced to a certain level. The higher the level of enhancement, the more stars will be unlocked. 2. All types of equipment except for assistants, relics and wings may have star rating upgrades. 3. Only equipment of purple or higher quality can be upgraded. 4. The equipment you wish to upgrade should be of the same type as the equipment to be smelted. 5. Use a purple star soul for 5x Exp. Equipment Star Boost Find the NPC Ranus Bronzehammer to upgrade the Star Rating of your equipment and increase your power! 1. All Gear can be upgraded with Stars except for Off-hand items, Relics and Wings. 2. You will be able to upgrade the Star Rating of your Gear after it has reached a certain level. The higher the enhancement level of the Gear, the higher its Star Rating can be. 3. Only Gear of purple quality and above will be eligible for Star Rating Upgrades. 4. Smelted Equipment must also be of purple quality or above. 5. To upgrade the Star Rating or smelt Equipment, you must use multiples of the same exact item as Materials. 6. Use Amethyst Star-Soul to get 5x EXP. Tips: If you change your Equipment, use an Amethyst Star-Soul to smelt your old Equipment. Your new Equipment will inherit most of the previous item’s EXP. Set Equipment Introduction 1. There are four types of Set Equipment: Echo, Solo, Greenmirror and Sky. 2. Collect and use all the pieces in the set to earn a set equipment bonus. 3. Set equipment parts can be obtained in Dungeons or Daily Events. 4. Set equipment and its attributes can be transferred to another device. Set Equipment Transfer Requirements for transferring equipment: 1. Equipment of blue or higher quality is required. 2. The equipment used in the transfer should be the same type and class as the set equipment. 3. The equipment must be of a higher level than the set equipment. Set Equipment Results 1. Set equipment transfer can transfer set equipment attributes to normal equipment. 2. After a set equipment transfer, the equipment will be lost. 3. After a set equipment transfer, the polish attributes, enhancement level of the normal equipment and embedded gems will still exist. In the following situations, set equipment transfers are not possible: 1. Set equipment has embedded gems (you should remove gems first). 2. Set equipment has an enhancement level (you should transfer the enhancement level). Read More Daily Quests Dreamscape Dungeons Game Knowledge Gems Guild Mounts Skills